Seeing the Darkness
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Kushina was the love child of Mito's niece and Hiashi's uncle, but on one knew. Naruto is found by the Hyuuga clan head during the Kyuubi festival and he discovers Naruto has their dojutsu. The boy grows up as a Hyuga and relatively happy until people he love begin to die... as he sees the darker side of the world, what will he do? Eventual Dark!Naruto. NarutoxKarin.
1. Prologue

_**Seeing the Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer: Let me check. *pulls out cellphone* Hey Kishi, have you thought about it? You have? And? *sighs and hangs up* Nope, I still don't own Naruto.**_

_**Hey guys! Orpheus here! To those of you voting in my journal, thanks! I've taken the three most popular entries and making them stories. Today is Seeing the Darkness with Chapter I coming tomorrow. Monday will be Susanoo Reborn and Tuesday is Vengeance. Got that? Good.**_

_**Prologue: The Pale-Eyed Uzumaki**_

One Hyuuga Hiashi was having a midmorning stroll on the day of the Kyuubi festival and thought nothing would happen today. He didn't believe today, the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, would be anything special. He didn't have even the smallest idea that today would forever change his life, his clan, and Konoha.

He was completely wrong and in for a surprise.

As he made his way through the streets of Konoha, idly noticing different stands with Kyuubi and Yondaime-themed games, treats, and the people setting up said stands, he heard a mob gathering and became curious. Usually, he wouldn't care, but he heard the name Uzumaki, and so he checked it out.

Uzumaki… that was a name he hadn't heard since his wife's best friend, Kushina. Hitomi, Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto were inseparable, until, of course, Kushina died six years ago, and then Hitomi three. While he wouldn't usually care about the Uzumaki, his uncle and the eldest of the Hyuuga Elders, Hyuuga Hido, his former lover was an Uzumaki, Uzumaki Miko, granddaughter of Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage.

Hido had always said that there was a chance of Miko being pregnant during the Uzu Massacre, and if she had somehow escaped and given birth… well, that would be great. A Hyuuga descended from the Uzumaki and Senju? That would definitely help his clan. So he discreetly followed the mob, wondering why so many people would hate an Uzumaki. Didn't they realize how important that clan had been for Konoha? Stupid civilians.

The Uzumaki had done so much for this village. They had given the Shodaime Hokage the seal arrays needed to create jinchuuriki, designed the defense seals on the walls that absorbed chakra to defend against jutsu and keep people from walking up them, they had helped much in the First and Second Shinobi World Wars, before their near extinction during said war. The Uzumaki were also the original holders of the five most famous Contracts of Konoha… they gifted the Snake, Toad, Slug, Ape, and Dog Contracts to Konoha as part of the alliance, and they went out to clans, the Sarutobi gained the Ape and Toad (which was later gifted to Jiraiya by Hiruzen), the Senju got the Slug, the Hatake got the Dog, and the Hebi got the Snake. That clan sure were slippery as snakes and with their Dokuton (Poison Release) as well as immunity to poison, it was no wonder they received it. Too bad Orochimaru had to take it after their near destruction during the Third Shinobi World War, the few left weren't so bad.

But those were only the tip of the iceberg of the Uzumaki's influence in Konoha.

Hiashi was broke from his thoughts when he saw the mob had surrounded a boy, a blonde-haired, blue eyed boy with three whiskers on each cheek wearing a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on its back and black shorts. They were throwing things at him from all sides, stones, glass shards, shuriken, kunai, anything they could get their hands on really, even trash on the floor. IT was just…

He was dodging all of them, even ones that should be out of his range of sight, rather easily. Everywhere except… _'The Byakugan's blind spot!' _ He mentally yelled. From his vantage point, Hiashi activated his Byakugan and suddenly, the boy _'Uzumaki Naruto… the jinchuuriki.' _ His eyes lost their azure tint. Replacing them was a pair of very pale eyes rimmed red on the outermost edge of the iris and rimmed purple on the innermost edge. The only thing was... the vein bulges of the Byakugan were absent. Besides that though, it was obvious to Hiashi that he had the Hyuuga's eyes.

_'Could this be? IS he really… I must find out who put a Genjutsu on the boy's eyes… only one person would do that.' _ Hiashi finished his thoughts as he saw one of the civilians take out a rather rusty tanto and rush the six year old, ready to strike. In a swirl of leaves and dust, suddenly Hiashi was there, the blade caught in two of his fingers. The crowd was silent as they stared at one of the most powerful men in all of Konoha. "H-hiashi-sama…" One of them spoke, almost inaudibly.

"Leave, all of you. Before I punish you for the Third's Law." He commanded, and like cockroaches in light, they suddenly scattered, leaving Hiashi with the barely conscious boy. The Hyuuga Clan Head picked him up and soon, in another shunshin, was in front of the Hokage's secretary.

"Is Hokage-sama busy?" Hiashi asked her. She shook her head, not noticing Naruto in his arms, and signaled he could go. The Hyuuga sneered at her lack of respect and lack of vigilance for enemies. _'Idiot civilians.' _ He thought with disdain as he knocked on Hiruzen's office door.

"Come in!" The cheery voice of the aged Hokage spoke from within.

Hiashi didn't need anything else to tell him, and he walked in, setting Naruto down in a vacant chair where he fell asleep, before looking at the Hokage. Hiruzen looked surprised at Hiashi's arrival with his grandson-figure. "Hokage-sama… why does Uzumaki Naruto have the Byakugan?"

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

__One Hyuuga Hido, an elder of the clan, sat in meditation within his quarters. He looked the very definition of regal. Hido wore the custom-fitted robes of light blue that was the unofficial uniform of the Hyuuga Elders with the Hyuuga Flame on its right shoulder and the Uzumaki Spiral on its left. His unactivated Byakugan had a light violet tint to them and his regal and only slightly wrinkled face was framed by his shoulder-length black hair. If one were to look at his right hand they would notice a ring of black gold with a ruby in the shape of the Uzumaki Clan's Spiral on his index finger, a gift from his former lover, Uzumaki Miko.

Oddly enough, that's where his thoughts were at the moment. That was far from a surprise to anyone who knew the aged veteran of the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars though. No matter what he was doing, Hido generally had this look of sadness behind his eyes, the kind of sadness only losing your soulmate can produce. He wore a mask of cold indifference to hide this sadness, but it nevertheless showed up. Every single Hyuuga older than sixteen knew the reason for his pain.

It all happened on a mission near the end of the Second Shinobi World War, back when Hido was still Commander of the ANBU under his Tiger mask and the codename Tora. Iwa had captured one of Konoha's bases and held all the shinobi and kunoichi there as POW's, so the Nidaime Hokage requested aid from the Nidaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi. He granted it, sending his best ANBU to help in the joint mission.

The leader was Uzumaki Miko. Hido could still remember her… every single day. She had the brightest red hair he'd ever seen and eyes of the deepest violet. Her skin was always flawless from her Uzumaki healing and her strikingly curvaceous figure was somehow fitted into a tight ANBU uniform, which he could see every curve, every part of her through. Her personality was very rough as well. She was stubborn, dominating and never backed down when she knew she was right. It infuriated him to no end!

That of course meant that he was destined to fall for her. And fall he did.

The entirety of the mission lasted… three months. The Iwa nin had the whole place locked up tight and never lost vigilance, not to mention they outnumbered the ANBU 5 to 1 with just their own ANBU, that didn't even count Iwa's Jounin and Chuunin. So they waited for the perfect moment to strike when those shinobi had to go elsewhere to reinforce other areas of the country. In those three months… well the first was rather dull. Hido and Miko would constantly argue all the time over what they should do, when to strike, where to strike, how to strike…

Then they cooled down after Miko forced him into a drink in their camp. The sake was good… but her company was better. They talked all evening and from that moment on, Hido was under the spell of the Uzumaki, the skill they had to make anyone their friend. That didn't last long though, as two short weeks later, after they both got drunk, Hido woke up to Miko in his bed. Naked.

He was utterly perplexed, but not totally disagreeable with his predicament.

It took them only two seconds of looking at each other before the dominating Uzumaki smashed her lips on his and they began another round. And another.

Hido smiled as he remembered how he had told her once that the silencing seals she etched on every part of the camp were the only thing that allowed the other ANBU to sleep. She had retorted by saying betting that he couldn't make her break through them… he lost the bet, but he sure enjoyed what happened.

In those short six weeks of being lovers, the two were inseparable… but all good things must come to an end, as they say.

So when the mission ended successfully, Hido and Miko parted very reluctantly. She gave him his Uzumaki ring, and he gifted to her a ring of silver with a black diamond on it in the shape of the Hyuuga flame that had been in his family's possession for generations, passed down from father to son. It was a promise.

Hido had told Miko that he would request resignation after the war was over and move to Uzushio, as she couldn't leave her home being clan heiress and a probable candidate for Sandaime Uzukage.

It was not to be, though. A mere three days after Hido got back, news traveled to Konoha of Uzushio's defeat at the hands of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri… and he never heard from her again.

Hido feared the worst, and he withdrew into himself, immersing himself in training and suicide missions. He became cold and logical, even being offered a spot as Hiruzen's Elder Council, a position in ROOT by Danzou and he was begged to reconsider his resignation from the shinobi program… but he couldn't do it anymore.

For the last fifteen years, he's been one of the Elders of the Hyuuga Clan, the Voice of Reason that saw every possible result of a decision.

Hido's meditation was interrupted as a knocking sounded from his door. Hido opened his eyes. "Come in." He allowed and in walked Hyuuga Hiashi as well as…

"Hido… this is Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi introduced the young boy. He had sun-kissed spikes of golden hair, three whisker marks, tanned skin, wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back and black shorts. His most striking feature though was his eyes… they were pale violet, with a dark violet ring around his pupil and rimmed crimson on the outer edge of his iris. "Son of Uzumaki Kushina…" Hiashi continued and Hido noticed the similarities in the two's facial structure and that hair… if he had azure eyes… he could almost be the son of the Yondaime… "Who the Hokage has informed me was the daughter of one Uzumaki…" Hido studied the boy a bit more and noticed something else… he held himself confidently, staring him down challengingly… almost like…

"Miko…" Hido whispered.

"Hai, Hido. That is not all. The Hokage has reason to believe his grandfather on his mother's side is… you." Hido looked upon the young boy, a boy he knew was a jinchuuriki… and tears welled up in his eyes…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked in a tone that so screamed of challenge… just like his Miko-chan used to…

Hido's eyes shed tears of happiness for the first time in over almost four decades… "Because I'm finally seeing my grandson for the first time…" Hido said with a sad smile and Naruto's mouth opened. He began trembling immediately.

"Y-you're m-my J-jiji?" He asked as tears threatened to spill from the lonely jinchuuriki's eyes. With only a slight nod from Hido, he was suddenly tackled by the small, yet strong and swift, body of his six year old grandson. It was a manner most unbefitting of a Hyuuga, but Hido could care less about protocol. He thought that his lover was dead, when she had apparently given birth to his daughter… he never even would've guessed Kushina, all the times she came over, was his own blood. He never did anything for her a father should've done. He did do everything he could for her simply because she was an Uzumaki, like his dear Miko-chan…

He would not make the same mistake with his grandson. Naruto would be given the training he deserved, the love he deserved, the protection of Hido.

Demon or no demon, Hido would love Naruto with the last of his years, however long that may be.

_**And that's it for the Prologue!**_

_**Just so you know, this will not be a Good!Naruto story… this will be excessively dark, character death abound, despair, revenge, hatred… all the makings of a good Dark!Naruto story will exist, I promise.**_

_**I know that this beginning is different than my usual work, but that's because this idea has been floating in my head for a while and I need to try it out. I think you all will like this take on a Hyuuga!Naruto story, and for what I have planned.**_

_**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter I

_**Seeing the Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**And here's Chapter I of Seeing the Darkness, enjoy! I felt a little generous so I'm releasing it today.**_

_**Chapter I: Eyes That See All**_

Thirteen year old Hyuuga-Uzumaki Naruto sat in his Academy class, coldly analyzing all around him. As usual, his Byakugan was active. He never turned it off, ever. With his insane reserves he never needed to and his chakra always recovered after he slept. Since it was always on, people just thought that they were his usual eyes and for some reason his veins never bulged when his dojutsu was active. Hido-jiji said it was probably because of his Uzumaki DNA and it altered his kekkai genkai.

That's why, even at the very front of the class, he could see Shikamaru sleeping, Sakura and Ino fawning over the brooding Sasuke, Chouji munch, munch, munching on his ever present potato chips, Kiba talking with his ninken, Shino silent, and Hinata off alone staring at him. Naruto focused his attention on the only two friends he had in this class. To his left was the beautiful Kurama Yakumo, heiress to the Kurama clan.

To his right was Fenikkusu Daihi, heir to another minor clan, the Fenikkusu clan that was famous for their natural affinity for fire that allowed even Academy students to perform C and B-rank Katon techniques. He had inherited the full kekkai genkai of the clan, much like both Yakumo and Naruto, which allowed him to perform even A-rank techniques seamlessly, though he was limited to three or four of those before he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Daihi was wearing a dark red shirt under fishnet, black ANBU-style pants, shinobi sandals, and a wide-brimmed hat atop his head that was black with a red band going around the base of it and a ninjato on his right hip.

Naruto himself was wearing something far different that when Hiashi-sama had found him. He now had on black hakama pants, a loose-fitting black shirt, and shinobi sandals. His arms were covered in tattoos that acted as gravity, storage, and chakra suppression seals, the first to train his body and the second to improve his already vast reserves as well as refine his chakra control, which was already stellar because of Hido-jiji's intense training.

Jiji's training…

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

__"Again, Naruto!" Hido ordered the nine-year old blonde. Naruto scowled at his horrible performance and struck the tree once more with his palm.

The chakra hit the tree and dented it once more, but no sign of rock was there, even though he was building up earth-natured chakra in his palm, just as jiji said. "Again, Naruto!" Naruto pulled his palm back and charged more earth-natured chakra this time, ready to do it once more. _'Jiji is counting on me! He hasn't taught his Iwaken to any other person, and he says he never will. I have to do this! I can't fail jiji, anyone but him!' _ With a shout, Naruto tried again, and again, no rocks were present on the tree.

Before Hido could even say anything, he witnessed as his grandson went again and again and again. Each time nothing was happening, the chakra was being forced in the tree, but it wouldn't become stone.

"I. Will. Do. It." Naruto stated with each palm strike. "I! Will! Do! It!" Four more strikes. His eyes showed a very un-Hyuuga like fire, which was very Uzumaki-like. "I! WILL! DO! IT!" He shouted this time and sent one final double palm thrust into the tree, letting loose a burst of earth chakra with it before he promptly fell forward and passed out from physical exhaustion, as he had been up to this for the last twelve hours. Hido looked at the tree and smiled at his grandson as he saw rock coating the bark in just the barest amounts. Turning on his Byakugan, he widened his eyes at seeing that the core of the tree was no longer living… but stone itself.

"Yes, you did it, young Naruto-kun." Hido said softly with pride.

_**Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!**_

After that, he had begun the process of learning Hido-jiji's katas for the Iwaken, having already learned the basics of Juuken. His jiji had told him that Iwaken was based mostly in Juuken, with a small amount of Goken mixed in there. Jiji's personal taijutsu style was rather strange, and ingenious. The user would, instead of forcing normal chakra, force Earth-natured chakra into an opponent. This would result in two things. The first is that their chakra itself would become Earth-natured, restricting their ninjutsu abilities for a short amount of time. The second result happened slowly. After a certain amount of time, depending on the amount of chakra inserted and number of strikes, the person themselves would actually temporarily lose mobility in their joints, slowly being paralyzed as their bones became stone for a short amount of time.

Before Hido-jiji taught this to Naruto, he tested his affinities and it was a surprise to say the least. His chakra paper split into four pieces, one turning to ash, one becoming damp, one crinkling, and one crumpling. He had an affinity to all five elements. Jiji had this theory… the Uzumaki were known to have affinities to Wind, Lightning and Water, while Hyuuga almost always had it towards Earth. And then the Kyuubi… yoko were known for their Foxfire, so maybe the Kyuubi gave him that element as well.

Naruto was born with the rare ability to use all five elements naturally.

And so, Hido began his teachings of the Iwaken to Naruto. That wasn't all though.

See… Uzumaki Miko, Naruto's grandmother on one side, had given Hido two scrolls as a parting gift until they met again. Hido had told the blonde that she told him _"The first contains a copy of my branch of the clan's fuinjutsu, and the other contains theory on how to properly mold two elements into one… a sort of pseudo-sub-element, if you will. I want you to have these until we meet again, they are just copies of mine, but you deserve them anyways. I know that you can only use Doton, but maybe one day in Uzu you can take on an apprentice… or you can even be our kids sensei!" She smiled at this point brighter than the sun. "Won't that be the day, Hido-koi? When we have some little pale-eyed Uzumaki to raise? Promise me that we'll be a family… you and me and the children we'll have. All together in one happy house." "I promise, Miko-hime."_

The Hyuuga-Uzumaki sighed as he remembered that. _'Hido-jiji… you deserved happiness with Miko-baa-chan…' _ He shook himself from those thoughts.

From those scrolls though, Naruto had learned much fuinjutsu, many that only an Uzumaki could hope to accomplish. Seals did run in their blood after all.

That other scroll though… that was much more difficult and Naruto had yet to get anywhere in any of them. He would need a teacher for them, for sure. Besides his failures though, Naruto had progressed rather nicely. He had mastered the intermediate katas of Iwaken and was well into the advanced ones. With Hido's help, he had even begun to design a variation on the other four elements. They were mostly just vague at this point, but he had gotten down how to use each one of the elements in basic Juuken katas and even what effects they had.

Hiken, the Fire Fist, turned the targets chakra to fire-natured chakra and slowly gave them second and third degree burns internally.

Kazeken, the Wind Fist, turned the targets chakra to wind-natured chakra and sped up their chakra network, forcing their tenketsu open and caused them to actually waste chakra with each jutsu they used.

Raiken, the Lightning Fist, changed chakra to a lightning nature and paralyzed tenketsu as well as shot the nervous system, tricking the target's body into jumbling up movements.

And lastly was Suiken, the Water Fist, which changed chakra to a water nature and reversed the flow of said chakra with each strike of tenketsu, confusing the opponent as well as making a useful tool to dispel genjutsu on others.

He had named them collectively the Tenchiken, the Nature Fists. He just hadn't completely completed them. Thus far, all four of the new styles were roughly based on the Juuken and the only ones that were actually distinguishable from said taijutsu style were the Kazeken and Suiken, the former was much faster and the latter required more flexibility. He would need to work more on all four if he was to ever create them. Perhaps he could look at other taijutsu styles to meld with the Juuken just as Hido had done for the Iwaken? It was worth a shot.

Then he heard something from Yakumo that got his attention. "What happens if we aren't on the same team?" She asked almost afraid.

Naruto turned to her. "Don't be silly, Kumo-chan. I already told you guys that the Hokage forms these teams specifically. I can already tell you how most of them will be made. It's pretty obvious he'll place Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji with each other to be the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Hinata, Kiba and Shino will probably be a tracking team. And then there's Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year, Sakura, Rookie Kunoichi of the Year, and Sai, that weird kid who is Dead Last, he always makes teams like that. The rest of these kids besides us are civilians. And he won't upset the clans by making us fail because of being on one of those teams. It's fool proof, and you know it."

"Yeah, Kumo. He's right." Daihi agreed. "When has Naruto's reasoning ever failed us? He's the smartest one out of the three of us. We'll be on one team."

"I suppose you're right…" she sighed. "I'm just worried is all."

"Well, don't be, Kumo-chan." The blonde said. "And look, here comes Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei to tell us our team placements." He pointed out just as they opened the door.

"Hello, class. Sadly… this is our last time together for some of us, so why don't I just announce your team placements, ne?" Iruka said with a sad smile. Naruto was a bit sad too, since he was one of the few teachers that were nice to him. Mizuki however… Naruto saw that silver-haired sensei's scowl in his direction.

That teme had attempted to sabotage his test at every opportunity. A genjutsu on the Written Portion that the Byakugan easily saw through. Unbalanced kunai and rusty shuriken on the Accuracy Portion that only Naruto's practiced Wind Manipulation's sharpening had saved. An attempt to make him lose on the Taijutsu Portion by pitting him against Sasuke… the Uchiha's defeat had been swift when he couldn't blindside him. The Ninjutsu Portion was simple too. Mizuki had a genjutsu on the rulebook in Iruka's possession that stated only a regular Bunshin was allowed, and Naruto was quickly able to disappoint him by performing said technique (which took an extreme amount of chakra control thanks to his Juuken training).

The Chuunin was… well he was pissed.

"Team 7 will be consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Shimura Sai." Naruto smirked at Yakumo, who looked at him in a way that said 'Fine, you were right.' "Team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is still active, so Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." The two clan heirs and Naruto looked at Iruka. "Finally Team 11 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Fenikkusu Daihi, and Kurama Yakumo."

"Fine, fine, I was wrong. Happy now?" Yakumo asked and the blonde of the group simply grinned like a madman.

"Very."

"Be back in one hour to meet your sensei."

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**So, this is just a quick intro chapter for a little bit of Naruto's personality, and his friends. His true abilities will be shown in the next chapter during the Genin Test with their (unknown!) sensei. Who should I give them for a sensei, hm?**_

_**Now… all that's left to say really is...**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


	3. Chapter II

**Seeing the Darkness**

**Hello all! Orpheus back with another chapter of this story!**

**Chapter II: Hayate's Test**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear. I only own my OC's, original jutsu/clans/kekkai genkai, etc.**

The first two Jounin to arrive were Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai who quickly picked up Teams 8 and 10. Another ten minutes Gekkou Hayate arrived, coughing a little. "Team 11, come with me." The Kurama and Fenikkusu heirs as well as the blonde Hyuuga all stood and followed the sickly Jounin out the door and up to the Academy roof.

The genin looked at their sensei, who coughed once before speaking. "Why don't we..." he coughed again "introduce ourselves?" The three looked confused.

"Can you start sensei?"

"My name is... Gekkou Hayate. I like... practicing kenjutsu... and my girlfriend Uzuki Yuugao. I dislike... those who... make fun of my cough and... don't respect kenjutsu... as a shinobi art. My hobbies include... learning many... sword styles and doing anything with... Yuu-chan. My dream is to be named... a kenjutsu grandmaster like my own sensei... was." Though a little hard because of his coughing, the genin did understand what he said.

"My name is Fenikkusu Daihi. I like hanging out with my two friends and also learning more of my clan's ninkenjutsu. I don't like people who are too arrogant for their own good and water." Daihi shuddered. "My hobbies are... training and reading, I guess. My dream is to become the only Fenikkusu clan head to master both aspects of the Fenikkusu kekkai genkai."

"I'm Kurama Yakumo. I like hanging out with these two and training to prove my former sensei wrong. I don't like anyone who thinks someone can't do something because of something they were born with. My hobbies are drawing and training. My dream is to make the Kurama a major clan of Konoha."

"I am Uzumaki-Hyuuga Naruto. I like to be around my two friends and learn from my jiji. I don't like the way my clan treats the Side Branch and how some people can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll. My hobbies include creating my own taijutsu style and mastering things from both of my clans. My dream is to one day find other survivors of the Uzushio massacre and reform the Uzumaki Clan."

Hayate regarded his potential squad with a small smile. They were best friends even before any kind of near death missions to bring them closer. That would make the test a formality. "Since the day... is so late... why don't we meet up... at Training Ground 19 at... 8 tomorrow?" The genin nodded and Hayate left in a **Konoha Shunshin**, leaving the trio alone.

**Training Ground 19, 8AM**

Hayate appeared in a swirl of leaves to see his potential squad already here. Yakumo had a sketch book in hand, Naruto was reading a rather sizable scroll and Daihi was sharpening a chokuto made of white steel on one side, black on the other with an onyx hilt in the shape of a phoenix with its wings spread and a ruby where its eye would be.

He coughed and immediately had their attention. Naruto rolled up his scroll and it sealed within his robe, Yakumo put away her book and the chokuto sheathed with an audible click. "Glad to see... you are all... here. The first thing... you must know is that... you aren't genin yet." The trio's eyes widened. "The other exam merely... was to see if... you were eligible... to take the real test. That exam... is today."

Hayate pulled out a single scroll with blue tips. "There is a... cavern here... with a scroll exactly... like this. You have one hour to... bring it to me. Hajime!"

The three immediately were gone.

It didn't even take two minutes to find the cave thanks to Naruto's Byakugan. Once they did the trio landed in front of it and saw torches lining the walls. "Dammit." Naruto cursed. "Seals all over this cave guys. They block doujutsu from seeing through the walls. My Byakugan will work inside but I won't be able to see past any walls."

"It's alright Naruto-kun." Yakumo said with a smile.

"Let's just do this." Daihi pulled his chokuto out and they walked inside.

"It slopes down ahead, guys." The blonde stated. "That can only mean we're approaching either an underground bunker or a set of caverns."

"Too bad we only have an hour..."

"Come on guys, it wouldn't be caverns." Daihi replied. "Why would we only get an hour if it was caverns? Without a doujutsu many ANBU couldn't even do that."

"Good point, Daihi-kun."

"Yeah, I can see a door up ahead. Definitely just an underground base. Who put it here though?"

They got to the door and saw it was steel and split down the middle. Over the entire thing were seals Naruto recognized as privacy seals to keep noise inside and keep spying out. What purpose would that serve though? "This is the origin of my troubles seeing in here." Naruto said. "We should probably be careful."

"Can you cancel out the seals, Ruto?" Daihi asked.

"Yes... I have a tag I created to short out seals by sending an intercepting pulse of chakra outward which screws up the whole matrix and forces it to be restarted. It's still a prototype though and I haven't tested it for side effects..."

"Well, consider this field test number one." Yakumo said. Naruto sighed and pulled out a tag with the kanji for 'Scramble' on it set in a moderately complex array. He set it on the door and motioned everyone to step back. He coated his foot in earth chakra. **"Iwaken: Upheaval!" **He announced as he kicked into the ground to raise a wall from the the cave's stone floor. He then held a ram seal. **"Scramble Seal: Activate!" **Immediately the others felt the large chakra pulse and were glad that wall set some sort of buffer because the chakra that did escape sent them flying back several feet.

"Note to self: Lessen Scramble Seal chakra output." Naruto mumbled. "You guys okay?"

"Sure thing." Daihi said as he stood and dusted himself.

"If I said my butt hurt and my hair is ruined would I sound too much like Ino and Sakura?" Yakumo asked as she also stood.

"Not unless you started chasing 'Uchiha-sama' around for a date." Naruto replied and studied the result of the seal. "Nearly on par with one of my Version 3 Explosive Seals... and it seems it doesn't scramble elemental chakra. That may be a kink to work out."

"Can you see through the door?" Daihi asked.

That brought Naruto from his musing and he looked inside but his tri-colored Byakugan widened. "We may have a problem..." he said. "The scroll is being guarded."

"No problem. We can team up on them."

"The guard is a summons."

"Well Daihi's got his Sun Phoenix Contract. I got the Kitsune Contract." Yakumo pointed out.

"The guard is a giant spider. At least as big as Chouji times 2. He's got the scroll in his web."

"Perhaps a strategy is in order?" Daihi suggested and they nodded.

**With Hayate**

Hayate sat in a lotus position with his sword in his lap as the timer ticked down to 45 minutes. "Thanks again for the help, Genma. That Spider Summons should test them well."

"Sure thing, Hayate. I may not use it much but my tou-san's Contract is useful. If your team is supposed to be capture, retrieval, escort and courier they may as well have some experience now."

"I plan to have them be all-around, actually. They could easily make an assault or support team too." Hayate didn't cough. A fact known only to Genma, Yuugao and the Hokage was that his cough was an act to get enemies to drop their guard on him. He only told those he trustd the most.

"That is, if they pass."

"If they pass." Hayate agreed.

**Back with the Genin Hopefuls**

**"Iwaken: Crushing Blow!" **Naruto shouted and slammed his fist into the steel doors which shot off their hinges and into the room, one smashing into the spider's left side. It scurried back, limping slightly.

The creature stood three feet above the genin with a mouth dripping with poison, eight eyes situated on its head. The back of this menacing summon was brownish with lighter and darker shades swirled of that color swirling in an intricate spiral.

It dashed forward with impressive speed at Naruto but Daihi quickly got in front. **"Grand Dive of the Phoenix!" **His sword became coated in white flames as he performed a jump slash that the arachnid dodged neatly.

Naruto used another of his grandfather's moves. **"Iwaken: Grand Divide!" **His fist hit thr cave floor and a fissure formed under the spider and it fell through. "It'll come back! Daihi burn the web and get the damn scroll!" The usually calm Hyuuga was stressed as this was his first real fight. And come on... it's a freaking spider the size of an Akimichi!

Daihi swung his sword and embers jumped to the web. **"Spitfire of the Phoenix!" **Quickly Yakumo then focused on channeling chakra into her sketch pad to create a genjutsu where no flames touched the scroll and Daihi caught it while Naruto watched the crevice. A little known fact of Naruto's Byakugan was that it differed from other Hyuuga in that he could both see in the dark and see differences between elemental chakras. The night vision aspect caused his eyes to become pale crimson while the other made his eyes turn pale violet.

"You got it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's get the hell out of here! That thing is extremely angry!" He replied and performed a few handseals. **"Uzumaki Barrier Seal!" **He slammed his hands to the ground and a light blue energy wall covered the crevice just as the spider ran into it. The trio ran.

"How long will that hold?" Yakumo wondered aloud.

"2 minutes if we're lucky."

"And if we're not?" Daihi asked.

Just then they heard the skittering of a scurrying spider.

"We're not." Naruto replied and pulled out many kunai before channeling wind, fire and lightning chakra into them. Each one became coated in flames and sparks as well as became extremely sharp before he threw them. Two hit the charging bug and it made a noise the Hyuuga couldn't quite describe but was definitely angry.

"Exoskeleton, Ruto." Daihi pointed out.

They kept running and Daihi slashed downward. **"Rage of the Demon!" **Black fire shot off in a crescent arc that the spider simply dodged by dashing to a wall and crawling along that.

"Think... think..." Naruto mumbled before he widened his eyes. "Daihi, Yakumo, when you summon exactly what happens?"

"Well, you have to make a blood offering, usually by biting your thumb." Yakumo said.

"Then you make the handseals for the Summoning Jutsu."

"When you slam your hand onto a flat surface, the blood spreads in the Summoning Seal."

"And damn Phoenixes always leave in smoke when they're done. Never nice to me." Daihi complained. That was all Naruto needed as he began tying tags to a few kunai.

"What are you doing?" Yakumo asked.

"A Summoning Seal is very limited. It can either be one or two-way. One-way is simple and only requires the one being summoned to have a marker to target and they simply use something akin to the Kawarimi or Shunshin to get to it only with more chakra. A two-way works sort of the same but the one summoned has only a set amount of chakra and once that is used up or the flow is changed..."

Naruto quickly turned and tossed four kunai that stuck inside the spider's back and kept running as he held the Ram Seal. **Four-Point Scramble Seal: Activate!" **The trio turned to look at the giant cloud of smoke in the cave as they reached the mouth of said cave. "They are sent back. Fuinjutsu theory 101."

**With Hayate**

Hayate looked at his timer after Hayate left, announcing the Summons had left. That meant either the genin found a way to beat it or...

"Sensei!" He turned his head to see the trio arriving and smiled. Besides looking a little bruised and sweating (with a possibly incurable case of minor arachnophobia) they were just fine, with two minutes to spare.

Hayate took the scroll from them and opened it, nodding to himself. "Congratulations... you are now... Konohagakure... Genin Squad 11. We'll meet here tomorrow at seven AM for training. Do not be late. You... are dismissed." The trio nodded as Hayate left in a swirl of leaves before collapsing to the floor comically as soon as he left.

"Are we all agreed Hayate-sensei is a maniac for making three Academy students go through that?" Yakumo asked.

"Agreed..." The other two said before all three new genin passed out as their adrenaline left their systems.

**And that's it!**

**Naruto's a genin!**

**Now, let's explain a little bit. Naruto uses a form of nintaijutsu that allows him to do things like make walls and earthquakes with earth chakra manipulation alone, something he has worked on for years. He may show some manipulation of fire, wind, lightning and water (like the kunai) but don't expect many moves from Hiken, Kazeken, Raiken or Suiken until he has worked on them a little.**

**Daihi uses ninkkenjutsu which combines white Phoenixfire and black Hellfire (the two aspects of Blaze Release) with his chokuto.**

**Yakumo will pretty much be the same as canon with a little difference in moves and a personality influenced by her teammates.**

**That's Team 11 in a nutshell, since I'm waiting to reveal things on Hayate until later.**

**Also, it seems both of his teammates have Contracts, but what of Naruto? He'll be getting one soon, don't worry.**

**You also haven't seen the last of Hido. He's old but not dead yet, that event might just change Naruto's entire personality.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter III

**Seeing the Darkness**

**Orpheus is back with the next chapter of my first Byakugan!Naruto story! Last time Team 11 passed Hayate's terrifying test and became genin. What happens now?**

**Chapter III: Training**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Training Ground 19, One Week After Exam**

Hayate stood in one place equal distance from Fenikkusu Daihi and Hyuuga-Uzumaki Naruto. Kurama Yakumo was off to the side. Hayate coughed once and then held up a single hand and let it fall down before jumping back next to Yakumo. This was the signal for the two shinobi-in-training to begin.

In a burst of speed, Naruto channeled lightning chakra to his feet and dashed forward. Daihi saw this and immediately drew his sword, the legendary Hōken of his clan's main family. His chokuto shone in the sunlight as it was enveloped in twin swirls of black and white flames to create a double helix of Blaze Release chakra.

**"Spiitfire of the Phoenix!" **Daihi slashed his blade and Naruto's eyes widened before he channeled water chakra into his throat and spat a stream of water to put out the embers, having to stop his movement to retain focus.

Daihi took the opportunity to coat his feet in Phoenixfire and dashed forward before aiming a spinning kick for his opponent's head. He saw the grin his friend wore and cursed. **"Iwaken: Upheaval!" **A wall rose up right into his midsection and sent him flying a few feet before he landed on his feet. He knew his ribs were possibly bruised but otherwise he was fine.

**"Iwaken: Grand Divide!" **As soon as he heard that, Daihi jumped up high and charged a small amount of his kekkai genkai's chakra into his feet.

**"Blaze Release: Rocket Jutsu!" **He yelled and white flames burst from his feet and allowed him to remain airborne long enough to land away from the crevice and turned only to find Naruto in front of him.

Daihi ducked the first three palm strikes and then jumped back before slashing down. **"Black Crescent!" **A slash of hellfire shot forward to the Hyuuga. Naruto jumped to the left of it quickly and tossed three kunai with tags attached at Daihi.

**"Three-point Explosive Seal: Activate!" **He announced and Daihi tried to jump above it only for another kunai to pass above and below just as he heard Naruto say **"Two-point Chakra Draining Barrier Seal: Activate!" **A double-layered globe of purple light surrounded him and before he could regret his mistake, Daihi was out cold from chakra exhaustion.

Hayate caught the boy before he fell to the floor and announced Naruto was the winner.

**One week later**

Hayate stood before his team with a small smile. "After two weeks of your spars I have come up with a schedule for you three to train." By now the three barely noticed his coughing and took it in stride. The Jōnin paused before continuing. "There is only one of me and you three have much different styles. Even though I can help Daihi the most you two will not be ignored. Only a worthless Jōnin sensei would do something like that."

"What will we learn then, sensei?" Yakumo asked.

"I will help Naruto in lightning manipulation since it is my affinity and Yakumo I want you to learn genjutsu that don't require your sketch pad. You will one day surpass Yūhi Kurenai in that art." She nodded.

"We will begin tomorrow in training because now we have something more important..." the genin groaned. "Today's D-rank!"

**After D-rank, Hyuuga Compound**

"I'm back jiji!" Naruto announced as he got to the building Hido's branch of the Main House Hyuuga stayed in, a.k.a. Hido and Naruto. It was a four bedroom building in the tradiitional Japanese style made entirely of wood.

The blonde made his way to the back of the house, as that's where the training ground belonging to his grandfather was located- behind the house.

Back there he saw the old man who took him in performing the pinnacle of Iwaken, a move which got him the moniker of Chikyū Doragon o Hido, Hido the Earth Dragon. He was crouched down with both fists pressed onto the floor before he slowly rose and one hand- his left- became rigid and straight as he glided it down his right arm and then his fist was pressed to his palm and both pressed to his chest as he inhaled before punching out with his right fist from ten feet away from where the dummy was. **"Earth Dragon's Tyrant Killer!" **He announced as a dragon of pure stone emerged from his fist and shot forward, causing the wooden dummy to erupt in splinters.

Naruto was in awe just as he was anytime he saw the move. It was downright scary how powerful it was. It was one of the final three moves of Iwaken part of the grandmaster katas. He was nowhere near those as he had barely gotten into the Advanced ones. If Grandmaster was S-rank... Advanced was high C-rank to mid B-rank. He was almost a Chuunin-level user to Hido's kage level mastery.

And he still had to make four more styles!

Naruto shook his head before walking to the old man he respected even more than Hiashi-sama or Hokage-sama. "Hey jiji. Maybe you should just quit? Your age is messing you up. I mean, that Tyrant Killer was much smaller than the one I saw last month." Hido turned to his grandson with a smile as he ruffled his hair.

"And I can still beat you into next week, gaki. Don't forget that." The two grinned at each other before Hido pulled two scrolls from his robe sleeve and handed them to his grandson. "Why don't we start up on these from the Jūken? They'll help with all your other styles, trust me. Just don't tell Hiashi-gaki..." Hido had a conspiratal grin on his face.

Naruto gaped as he saw the Jōnin-level moves his grandfather would teach him. "J-jiji... are you sure?"

"Of course. No grandson of mine will be beaten by anyone. You've got the pride of the two greatest clans ever on your shoulders. The Senju and Uchiha may be great but the Uzumaki took on three hidden villages alone and left no survivors and of the three great dōjutsu which still has a clan of users? Last time I checked one genin doesn't make a clan. The Hyuuga believe in you and if you don't find the surviving Uzumaki, who will? They are your heritage, my boy."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks jiji." He looked at the scrolls again with a smile."I'll have the Rotation and Sixty-Four Palms down in no time!"

**And that's it!**

**I know it's short and filler. Believe me, I wish I didn't have to put it in, but guess what? I do have to! Character development and minor plot points and such. Things will get better soon!**

**How do I know? Timeskip and C-rank next chapter! That's how I know.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Seeing the Darkness**

**Hello again all my fantastic readers! Welcome back to Seeing the Darkness! I have the next chapter for you guys right here!**

**Chapter IV: First C-rank**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Timeskip: Six Weeks Later, Mission Board**

Hayate and Team 11 stood in a room that held handbills for all the currently unclaimed missions for Konohagakure up to A-rank. They were spread across four boards, one on each wall. The east wall was the largest and held all the D-ranks. This is where most Genin picked from.

"Team, it has been two months that we have been together as a squad. I know your individual levels as well as how strong you are as a team. For that reason, we will pick from the north wall today." The genin squad's eyes shone brightly. The north wall had C-rank missions, one of which easily paid ten to fifteen as much as a D-rank."

At the north wall, the squad browsed through the different possibilities. C-ranks were pretty much bandit camp extermination, courier, escort and retrieval as long as any ninja involved that may appear to stop the mission was low C-rank or below in rank. If one showed up between mid C-rank and low B-rank it became a B-rank mission. From mid B to high A was A-rank and any S-rank would heighten the mission to S-rank, which only the Hokage could approve.

"This one." Hayate said and pulled one down. "There's a small band of thugs terrorizing a village fifty miles from Konoha called Rokudō, probably ten to fifteen in all. No ninja in the band. The payment upon completion is 7000 ryō (1 ryō=$1). Seems easy enough."

The others nodded. "Definitely." Daihi said, grinning.

"Stock up for a week's worth of supplies and meet me at the north gate in an hour." He was gone in a swirl of leaves.

**North Gate, 8 AM**

Hayate appeared before his team in a swirl of leaves at the specified time and saw another group of genin there with an old man.

One was the Uchiha survivor. Hayate hadn't really met Sasuke but Yuugao had been on his security detail a while back and said he was an arrogant snob even if he did seem to have dedication and skills in ninjutsu.

The second was a pink-haired civilian fangirl by the looks of it. You could tell by the way her hair looked to be something that took hours to get right and she was mooning over Sasuke, practically undressing him with her eyes, or the twelve year old equivalent of such an action.

The last was a boy with the fakest smile Hayate ever saw and dressed in ANBU-like clothing that showed his midsection. That tanto looked like standard-issue ANBU. Hm...

This was Kakashi's team, if Hayate trusted Yuugao's stories. The fact is that when you have an ANBU Captain for a girlfriend and listen when she talks, you can piece together one thousand and one things about the hidden village you're in.

And that was without her ever spilling one secret only ANBU and the Hokage should know. Even without trying, she never did such a thing.

His team was actively ignoring Kakashi's and vice-versa... except the one with the tanto. He was trying to speak to Naruto. "Alright team, let's go."

The quartet left in four bursts of speed out the gate then.

"Why can't our sensei be on time?" Sakura asked in one of her few moment's of non-fangirliness. And in such moments Sasuke found himself agreeing with her. This time, even Sai had to agree. Why did Kakashi always arrive two hours late?

Back with Team 11, they traveled among the treetops at mid-genin speed, being about seven miles an hour. While the three males of the team could go at least high genin speeds, Yakumo had to be taken into account.

Yakumo was born with a naturally weak body, it was for this reason when Yūhi Kurenai took her as an apprentice four years back that the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha told the Hokage she would never be a good ninja. Needless to say, Yakumo did not like this.

The Kurama heiress decided to prove the red-eyed Ice Queen of Konoha wrong and that's when Naruto and Daihi found her training at their favorite part of Konoha's forests. She told them her story and they agreed to help. She had gone from physically weak as a fangirl to mid genin in four years thanks to the boys' patience and Naruto's Gravity Seals. For that reason, Yakumo would always be eternally grateful to her two friends.

So they made their way through the trees. This was the preferred method of travel for any and all Konoha shinobi. The entirety of Hi no Kuni- excepting only villages and other clearings- had forestry thanks to Senju Hashirama and that's why all genin level shinobi of Konoha had to learn the Tree Walking exercise.

In silence the four traveled for two hours before Hayate motioned for them to stop and take a rest. While they could in fact go all day and reach the village it would leave the genin in very exhausted states and they would be a hindrance in the mission.

They dropped to a clearing about twenty miles in radius and sat to catch their breaths- mainly Yakumo. Now would be a fine time for them to talk. Hayate had told them when teaching them the Tree Walking exercise and later when having them practice Treetop Travel that talking while traveling by treetop was something they should never do unless it was warning your teammates of something coming- in Naruto's case. An enemy could be shadowing you at any moment in the trees and make plans to counter whatever you say.

For this reason, Naruto, Yakumo and Daihi each pulled out a kunai with a tag on it and threw them so the kunai formed a triangle. **"Three-point Sound Barrier Seal: Activate!" **A white dome surrounded the four for an instant befpre disappearing. No one outside would hear anything from inside now.

"Thank you Naruto." Hayate said. "Always be prepared." He coughed once before continuing. "I must ask you three if you are prepared to take the bandits' lives. We will arrive tomorrow and then attack the day after. I need to plan accordingly."

"All three of us have already made our first kills, sensei." Naruto replied.

"Really?" He was surprised. Yakumo went first.

"When I was only six I did. I inherited the full kekkai genkai of my clan and that unfortunately comes with a price. My personality is split into two. There is Yakumo, who you know, and Ido, who craves blood and death. I also am completely aware when Ido takes over but am helpless to stop her. Ido killed my parents when I was six and I have come to terms with it. I can also channel Ido now so that Ido will do the killing and I can take back control. Do not worry about me."

"As part of my clan's rite of passage to gain one of the seven swords of my clan, the chosen wielder must be taken out of the village and use the sword to take the life of someone guilty and unpunished which the sword will lead them to. Sōka (Twin Fires) led me to a runaway bandit who had raped dozens and killed even more."

"The Hyūga have a way of doing things for those in the Main House but not of the line of the clan head. Our clan houses prisoners captured on missions by our own members, something all clans are allowed to do, and whenever a non-heir Main House member turns twelve they must take on one prisoner in battle to the death. Should the prisoner win, they are set free with all possessions they had at time of capture. If the Hyūga wins he or she gets said possessions and can choose what happens to the corpse as well as the respect of the clan for passing the rite to become a member of the Main House."

Hayate sighed. "Very well then. It is just sad that you three were exposed to death so early in peacetime."

"It's just what happens in the shinobi world sensei. We are glorified mercenaries and assassins." Yakumo replied solemnly.

"No job is too hard or too low for the right price." Daihi continued.

"For that is the way of the Shinobi." Naruto finished as Hayate nodded. It was a famous quote among the Elemental Nations, especially in Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni. When asked what they thought shinobi meant, the Sannin had replied that way with Tsunade having Yakumo's part, Jiraiya having Daihi's part and Orochimaru with Naruto's. Times certainly were darker during the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars.

They were silent for the next five minutes as each person ate ration bars. These were brown bars about an inch thick and seven inches long with the consistency of bark and taste of it too. They were made to give shinobi an extreme amount of calories and protein while traveling without much fat. Their usefulness was never in question, the sanity of the Research and Development department for not making a flavor other than oak was.

The break lasted fifteen minutes from beginning to end before the quartet once again took off north, veering slightly to the west this time to stay on course towards Rokudō no Sato.

**Timeskip: Six Hours Later, 15 miles from Rokudō no Sato**

The team had found a decent spot to camp for the night. Though it was relatively early out, three were still genin and there wasn't much light left in the skies anyways. Camp was already set with four one-person tents arranged in a circle around a campfire made by Daihi. Around the fire were flat stones that doubled as seats for the squad courtesy of Naruto's Iwaken and each member held a sharpened stick with fish caught from a stream that was just a quarter mile from the camp caught by Hayate.

No one would be able to get into the camp because of a combination of Naruto's eight-point barrier seal- which was his strongest barrier that would still remain undetected- plus the traps Hayate and Daihi set up in and out of the barrier with ninja wire, explosive notes and shuriken and Yakumo's genjutsu that made all inside the barrier invisible. Hayate's motto was to overprepare and overtrain, that way you were never overtaken and never beaten. It was the reason he was made Jōnin at the age of 16. He would be in ANBU but his cough was too loud for the stealthy black ops, so he settled for Elite Jōnin.

"You did well today team." Hayate said. "We covered over thirty miles on the first day of your first out of village mission. Not many genin squads can claim such an act." He pulled his fish back and inspected it before taking a bite. "Tomorrow we'll arrive at Rokudō and meet up with the mayor there, who is our client. He'll give us information on the bandits and we'll make a plan for taking them on."

"Hai sensei." They replied.

The four fell into a comfortable silence as they ate dinner. After a few minutes, Daihi spoke. "Ruto, how's that prototype coming?" This immediately brought the attention of the other two.

"Prototype for what?" Hayate and Yakumo asked.

"Well... it's a new seal I thought might be really useful." He paused. "I was thinking about it since the scroll Exam. When you tried to kill us with a giant spider, remember? I got to thinking about the Summoning Seal and how all of them are one or two-way. I thought that if I made a seal that was more than two-way and what if I could travel between these seals at will?" Yakumo whistled lowly.

"Naruto-kun when you dream, you dream big. No one can argue with that." She shook her head. "So, how did your quest with breaking the fundamentals of fuinjutsu go?"

"No luck so far. I can use two-way seals on inanimate objects with one seal on a scroll in my robe and the other in my room back at the Hyūga compound. I can also use one-way seals myself but the distance between me and the seal can't be more than twenty feet or the chakra cost exponentially increases."

"Within twenty feet how much does it take?" Hayate asked.

"Um... I'd say about half as much as the Kawarimi?"

"Well at least you created the first ever F-rank space-time jutsu." Daihi said. "And with your reserves..."

Naruto smiled. "I suppose so, but I'll work on it and add it to my long-term projects list."

"Yeah." Yakumo said and the four saw the sky was darkening. "Well, I'm off to bed." She said.

"I'll take first watch." Daihi said. No one argued as they took to their tents and Daihi walked up a tree and sat in a branch to keep a lookout.

**Timeskip: 11 AM Next Day, Rokudō Mayor's Office**

Rokudō no Sato was on the larger end as far as villages went. It's population was high enough to make it the sixth biggest village in Hi no Kuni, a country with villages numbering nearly 1500 if not more. The reason relatively simple. The village itself rested on the center of not one, not two but six major roads, hence the name Six Paths Village.

The roads that began here went to the capitals of Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni and Rai no Kuni as well as Yuhōshi (one of the three largest cities in Hot Water Country), Yukigakure and Konohagakure. The city had grown exponentially over the years from the travelers and merchants inside it. There was a slight problem.

A group of bandits had recently taken to ambushing merchants and other travelers coming towards the city and even after six weeks the local guards had no idea where they were located. They always went to a different road each time they attacked and never attacked in a discernible pattern in location or time. The locals estimated there were ten to twelve but there could very well be more than that. After all, a bandit camp never stayed in one place very long before it grew.

Thus far nearly twenty caravans of travelers, merchant or not, had been ambushed and raided with over forty corpses and nearly as much bodies gone missing from trains. The missing bodies were always girls or women between ages of 16 and 40 or so and the corpses consisted of men who could, and probably did, fight back. Children and the elderly were left alone.

It was estimated the bandits had already taken nearly a quarter of a million ryō worth of goods from the merchants and travelers and every week the number of stolen goods, stolen women and stolen lives inreased.

These are things the mayor told the squad of genin and their Elite Jōnin sensei.

"If you have any questions about your mission?" The mayor asked. He was a man with shoulder-length black hair streaked with grey from age, brown eyes and the looks of perhaps late forties or early fifties.

"A few, Mayor Ichimaru." Hayate said, coughing a little. "First, about how far from the village were each of the attacks?"

"Ah, thought I forgot something. None were further than a quarter mile from the village but none ever were closer than 1000 feet."

"A range of less than five hundred feet than. I am glad I brought the headsets... my second question for you is what to do with the things we find in the camp."

"Please keep it." Mayor Ichimaru said. "Divide it amongst yourselves or sell it all, give it away for all I care. Those bandits are driving the economy down and if it will help you who save us I will be glad to let you have it."

"And lastly... I ask that you send no guards tonight. We will take care of everything and they will only be in the way. I would rather no more civilians lose their lives." The mayor smiled.

"Of course, Hayate-san. It shall be done."

**Treetops**

Naruto dashed through the trees with his night vision Byakugan active. He wore a radio headset as he traveled. Hayate's plan was simple enough.

Step one had Naruto run in a ring around the village on the lookout for the bandit camp. By the Jōnin's estimation the camp would be between 900 and 1700 feet from the village and less than two hundred feet from any road. Close enough to ambush any road but far enough they could have ample warning if anyone trampled through the forest towards them like, for instance, a platoon of village guards.

He'd been out since two and it was roughly eight. Six hours of searching with his Byakugan. His tri-colored eyes were funny though. Night vision made him lose the ability to see chakra but extended his range to nearly 1000 feet. His chakra sight which made his eyes violet shrunk his range to 100 feet but he gained something all Hyuuga dreamed of, full 360 degree vision. His regular dōjutsu, which was always active when he was awake, had a 500 foot range with the same weaknesses and strengths of any other Byakugan.

Right now he was using his Crimson Byakugan to see since it was nearly dusk but he sat unmoving in a tree. His eyes were carefully trained on a building that was once a shinobi encampment, of the seals on it were indication. Many of these were spread throughout the Elemental Nations. They were temporary bases for shinobi during the three wars and this one looked to be one from Iwa because it was compiled completely out of stone. The seals on it were simply chakra supression seals to stop anyone from sensing chakra inside.

He easily saw inside though.

"Sensei, Kumo-chan, Daihi. I've found them." He spoke into his headset. He was already situated in a sound barrier seal so he wasn't fearful of anyone hearing him. "It looks like there are thirty of them, not fifteen. There is one leader as far as I can tell. He's a nukenin too but I looked at him earlier with my Violet Byakugan and he seemed to be about high-genin or low Chūnin in strength. There are also thirty-seven women in a large cage ranging from age 15 to 42 and all civilians from their chakra.

"All of the stolen goods look to be kept to one side of their base, which I have deduced is a former Iwa encampment from one of the wars. They are situated roughly 125 feet east of the Yukigakure road and roughly eleven hundred feet from Rokudō."

_"Thank you Naruto." _Hayate replied. _"We will be there shortly. Are there any guards stationed?"_

"Yes. No humans though. The nukenin, while only low C-rank, holds the Cat Contract. They patrol the ground rather vigilantly but only the ground."

_"Cat? Be more specific. There are many cats."_

"Wild Cats. The ones I see are small, mere kits. I've counted a lynx, two tigers and a mountain lion though. He probably has enough chakra to get one teenage summons and not any of the bigger ones for battle."

_"Alright. Do not do anything until we get there."_

"Sensei? After this is over..."

_"If it is there, Naruto."_

It took ten minutes for them to arrive and by that time Naruto had taken a soldier pill to replenish his chakra. They dropped into the same tree as him then. "Locations?" Hayate asked.

"They're eating dinner now. All of them are gathered in the center of the building. The prisoners are kept in a cage of steel set into the east wall. The stolen goods are located on the west wall. The only room is situated on the south wall, just in front of us, in the center and is twenty feet wide by twenty feet long. The nukenin, he's from Kiri, has been going in and out of it and no one else goes near it. The tigers disappeared just three minutes prior meaning their chakra depleted."

Hayate nodded. "The plan is simple. First Naruto, get rid of the lion and lynx at one time while Yakumo sets up a genjutsu version of them to trick anyone who might look out. I will use a lightning jutsu to drill through the wall of the leader's office."

"You'll need this." Naruto held out three kunai with tags. "These are for my three-point sound barrier. If you take Daihi he'll explain them." Hayate took the kunai with a nod.

"I will give you word when I am through and at that time Naruto and Yakumo, execute Plan Prison Break from the roof. Have five Stone Clones ready, Naruto. While the prisoners are being freed by Yakumo and the clones, Naruto and Daihi will isolate the leader and use teamwork to hold him off until I take down the bandits and come to aid them if necessary."

Without a word the team left.

Naruto and Yakumo immediately jumped to the roof of the cube-like, stone building and Naruto's Byakugan turned violet as he searched for the signatures of the summons and waited. He walked to the south end of the roof and both genin saw the cats cross paths just as three things happened.

First Naruto's eyes turned back to milky white. Then he tossed a kunai that had a seal tag as he quietly said **"Wide-Range Disruptor Seal: Activate." **The last was that as soon as the summons left in clouds of smoke two identical copies shimmered into existence when Yakumo whispered **"Genjutsu: False Copy Jutsu."**

The False Copy Jutsu simply made an illusion of any object the user could imagine and was a low-ranking illusion being one of the earliest the Kurama clan taught their children at age six since by that time all D-rank techniques were well within reach.

As soon as that happened the pair made their way to just above the prisoners and Naruto pulled out an ink brush and quickly wrote out a seal array, drawing a circle around it. He looked at Yakumo, who was ready in an instant to cast another illusion, and smirked. "The Lions sing and hills take flight." He spoke into his headset. It was the first of four messages they would use to tell the other group when to begin their part.

**With Hayate and Daihi**

_"The Lions sing and hills take flight."_

The two swordsmen stood right where the office should be and Daihi took the kunai from his sensei and stabbed one twenty feet to their left and twenty feet to their right in the wall. "Ruto's a prodigy of fuinjutsu, sensei. The Sound Barrier he learned from his grandmother's scroll but he uses multiple copies of each seal to increase accuracy and strength of the seals. By setting a sound barrier in three places," he stabbed the last into a tree behind them and equal distance from the other two. "They perform something called triangulation. Only parts inside the triangle they form are affected and three barriers are created." Daihi held a ram seal. "Ruto taught me how to use his tags but I'll have to constantly feed chakra into them and concentrate unlike him, so don't take too long."

Hayate was impressed with his student's work. All of them made him proud, really. He had received the top fuinjutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu user of this year when nearly all clans of Konoha had an heir in attendance. His luck really seemed to be good. **"Three-point Sound Barrier Seal: Activate!" **Daihi announced and a white barrier shimmered before disappearing from sight.

Immediately Hayate pulled his own katana out and held it in both hands while he channeled lightning chakra into it, sparks began to dance along the steel blade. He then stabbed the blade into the wall at the floor and it slid through like a hot iron through butter as he slowly created a arch-like incision in the three-inch thick stone. It took over ten minutes to completely get through and when he did he pulled back and sheathed his blade. Daihi released the barrier and looked at his sensei as the Jōnin talked through the headset.

"The Moon by day and the Sun by night." He said.

**With Naruto and Yakumo**

_"The Moon by day and the Sun by night."_

The voice of Hayate came loud and clear to the two genin and each made a ram seal.

**"Alchemy Seal: Water: Activate!"**

**"Master Illusion: Dream Twist!"**

**"Doton: Rock Clone Jutsu!"**

First the seal glowed bright blue before the stone changed composition into another of the five basic elements, water, inside the circle. Next Yakumo's Master Illusion, which was one of the genjutsu types only she could use because of her kekkai genkai, took effect and the water fell to the floor but no one even perceived it falling down or noticed the hole in the wall. Lastly Naruto made five clones of the stone roof with pure nature manipulation alone.

Yakumo already had another illusion ready too. **"Chaos Illusion: Frozen Memories Jutsu!" **The seven jumped down to the cell and the women all looked at them, then to the thugs who didn't seem to respond at all. "Don't worry." Yakumo said. "We're shinobi of Konoha and were hired by the Mayor of Rokudō to save you. I already have an illusion set up that will make them see you girls just acting depressed and what you've been doing the last few days."

The women were wide-eyed as Naruto spoke. "These five are rock clones I just made and will take you up in groups of five to the roof. Stay there until we come to get you and then we'll take you all to Rokudō no Sato after we've taken care of the bandit problem."

"Th-thank you." One teary eyed woman in her mid-thirties said. The Hyūga-Uzumaki smiled.

"Just doing our job." He said cheerily before watching as they all were taken in two minutes, Yakumo too, and his clones went up top to act as guard. "Blind woman, deaf man, jackdaw fool." He stated through the headset.

**With Hayate and Daihi**

_"Blind woman, deaf man, jackdaw fool."_

That was their signal. Daihi pulled out his tanto and charged it up with Phoenixfire before stabbing the stone arch in the center. **"Passage of the Phoenix." **In mere moments the arch literally melted into magma and hardened into black obsidian on the ground. The two swordsmen walked into the office and Hayate spoke the final line of the password.

"Let the Lord of Chaos rule."

**With Naruto**

_"Let the Lord of Chaos rule."_

And that was his cue.

Naruto charged earth chakra into his fist and slammed it into the ground, tearing the bars of the prison from the ground and twisting them as he did so. **"Iwaken: Grand Divide!"**

A fissure was formed just as Naruto heard an explosion and saw said explosion from the leader's office, sending the stone door off its hinges and crushing two bandits underneath. His own personal earthquake had killed four slow moving men who fell into the hole a good fifty feet and broke their backs, necks or legs depending on how they landed. Starvation would kill them off eventually.

The blonde kicked the bars with earth chakra running through his feet to send them flying and dashed right for the nukenin.

The man had light skin and brown hair with matching eyes. He wore a blue shirt and blue ANBU-style pants with a tanto on his waist and his scratched hitai-ite around his neck. A rather large scroll was across his back as well.

The man saw Naruto coming and kicked out but Naruto, now with Violet Byakugan active, rolled under it and got back to his feet. He faced the man, probably twenty or so, and launched out with twin palms of earth chakra which the nukenin jumped back to avoid. Daihi appeared then with his black and white chokuto ready to behead the man except he parried the slash with his own tanto before landing between both in a defensive stance.

"You made a mistake attacking me, Leaf nin. You're dead." He slashed and the water in the air froze rapidly and several icicles shot off towards Naruto. He kicked the ground quickly.

**"Iwaken: Upheaval!" **A stone wall rose and the icicles shattered as they hit it. Daihi slashed with his own sword then.

**"Spitfire of the Phoenix!"**

**"Blizzard Bullets!" **The nukenin slashed three times and balls of ice with spikes on every side formed and hit the white balls of fire, extinguishing them.

Naruto then jumped over the wall and charged wind chakra into his fist. His Kazeken was far from complete but at least he had a few moves completed. **"Kazeken: Zephyr!" **His fist connected with the tanto of his opponent and small blades of wind nicked the sword and made small, shallow cuts in the man's right hand.

The move just wrapped his hand in a shell of wind that would create razor-sharp zephyrs constantly until the user released the shell in a condensed explosion that went away from the user. **"Kazeken: Gale Fist!" **All the pent-up energy suddenly exploded forwards and the nukenin's arm went way up leaving his defenses open.

**"Katon: Phoenix Sage Flower Jutsu!" **Daihi spit out several fireballs without handseals but the nukenin made three one-handed seals.

**"Suiton: Wild Water Wave Jutsu!" **He raised his hand to his mouth with the thumb and first finger making a ring which he blew water through and extinguished the fireballs before it hit Daihi and knocked him back into a wall, giving him a concussion as his head hit the thick stone.

Naruto growled and slammed his fist into the ground. **"Iwaken: Grand Divide!" **The nukenin jumped and landed to one side of the crevice he created before slashing and creating seven needles of ice.

Naruto rolled to the left but then felt a kick to the face and staggered backwards. The nukenin smirked and lunged forward but Naruto quickly spun. **"Eight Trigrams Divine Rotation!" **The nukenin flew backwards but righted himself.

"So you are a Hyūga..." he remarked. "I wasn't sure because your eyes turned purple..."

"That's right I am. I am Hyūga-Uzumaki Naruto. Grandson of Hyūga Hido, the Earth Dragon, and Uzumaki Miko, the Ice Queen and also the son of the Red Death of Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina; I will not lose to you, whoever you are."

"I am Yuki Shishi. One of the last users of the Ice Release stands before you. I am also the Seventeenth Summoner of the Wild Cats and holder of the Shiva sword. All of my clan's pride rides on my shoulders and I will not fail them."

Naruto entered a stance only one before him had used so far. "You have failed, Shishi-san. You are in my field of divination."

"Wha-?" He never finished the question as he felt two strikes to his midsection.

"Two Palms!" Two more strikes to the chest. "Four Palms!" Four to his shoulders. "Eight Palms!" Eight to his arms. "Sixteen Palms!" Sixteen to his arms again. "Thirty-two Palms!" And finally thirty-two to his torso ending with a double palm strike to his chest, sending him back into a wall where spiderweb cracks appeared. **"Iwaken: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Stone Palms!"**

Shishi groaned and barely lifted his head, looking at Naruto. "Wha-?" He asked.

"Sixty-four of your tenketsu have become solid as the stone used to build this place. Your chakra has also temporarily become aligned to Earth Release. You will be unable to move, Shishi-san. That makes this easier."

Naruto pulled out a single kunai and walked up to the man. He struggled but was stuck in the wall. The Hyūga locked away his emotions as he prepared himself. He imagined the Hyūga Flame and placed all his emotions within before putting himself inside a Void and putting the Flame just outside it. He became one with the Void and one with the world.

While in the Void no emotion could get through. This was the secret technique the Hyūga had used for generations to seem so cold in battle. Hido had passed it to Naruto after his first kill. Masters of the Hyūga Flame and Void could use it at any time but Naruto wasn't so practiced and only used it when in a situation he wanted to block emotions.

That's why he never even flinched when he slashed Shishi's throat with the steel blade.

**And that's it!**

**Chilling ending... that's what I was going for anyways. This chapter is a lot darker than the previous ones but come on, did you think I wouldn't do that? It's my thing. Trust me: it is going to get much, much darker before it's all over, readers.**

**What did you think of Naruto's three versions of the Byakugan?**

**Was the fight okay?**

**If you noticed, the chapter was less about the mission and more about the events leading up to its execution. Very important things there.**

**Also, can anyone figure out the places I got the four-line password and the Hyūga Flame and the Void from? Might be something in it for the first three to guess correctly...**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter V

**Seeing the Darkness**

**Orpheus back with another chapter of my one and only Hyūga!Naruto story! I know you're all excited so let's just begin, ne?**

**Chapter V: Summons and Swords**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Timeskip: Four Days Later**

Team 11 had successfully completed the mission with no complications.

The bandits were easily dispatched by Hayate, every single one dead from decapitation, pierced aorta or electrocution. Yuki Shishi, the leader, was dead by Naruto's hand. The women were all saved without a single casualty and welcomed into Rokudō with both groups extremely grateful to the squad.

The squad went through the supplies the bandits had as well as their stolen goods and split them accordingly. The only noteworthy thing that anyone got was that Naruto claimed the sword and scroll of Shishi. He was no kenjutsu user but a sword that had ice abilities would not be a bad back-up plan if his taijutsu was ever useless- plus it would give him a skill in all five ninja arts. The scroll was in fact the Wild Cat Summoning Scroll but he hadn't signed it yet. He would wait until Konoha.

For the next three days, Rokudō no Sato held a festival to celebrate their heroes and Hayate allowed them to stay because it would look bad on Konoha if the heroes left during their own festival. Plus, who wouldn't want to stay for such a thing?

After it was over, the squad took their pay from the mayor but were extremely surprised.

The shinobi system worked a specific way. The village took a ten percent cut of every mission pay, this was what the client paid beforehand and was a 'deposit' of sorts. The other ninety percent belonged to the ninja or team and was paid after the mission was over to said individuals. In theory the squad should have only been paid 6300 ryō by the mayor.

The reality was that the former prisoners and the citizens were so very grateful to the shinobi that they had 'donated' to the reward and with so many people giving ten ryō here or fifty there they ended up with a bonus of nearly 9000 ryō that was untaxed by the Hokage or the Council. It was not rare this kind of thing happened and it was in fact something many shinobi looked forward to. It was not a matter of if you would get a mission bonus but how many missions would it be before your next one?

So the four had each walked away with just under 4000 ryō apiece on their first C-rank as a team. Not bad for their first time. And that wasn't even counting after they sold their things from the camp or the bounty that Naruto and Daihi had agreed to split from Shishi.

Earlier today they arrived at the village and Hayate had told them he would take the mission report from the client to the Hokage Tower and they were free for the next three days to rest from the mission.

And so Naruto found himself with his jiji in their house with his Contract between them. He had just told the Hyūga Elder of his mission and wanted his advice. "It is tough, Naruto... choosing a Summons has to be done right. While some Summon Clans allow one summoner to hold multiple Contracts, usually the Clans are already allied. Myself, I am a Mole Summoner because they complement my Iwaken very well. What you should ask is whether a Contract of Wild Cats such as lions, lynx, tigers and possibly others would benefit your fighting style?"

"I think I understand, jiji. I shouldn't just up and sign any Contract just because it's the first I come across. I need to find something to help me with my final fighting style. If that's the case then this Contract is not for me. I need a Clan that can help with all the styles of my Tenchiken."

"Do not get rid of it though. You may not use it but someone you meet and become close to or perhaps one of your own children will be suited for the Contract. There is also the chance the Clan you finally become Summoner to may allow you sign this Contract as well."

"Of course, Hido-jiji. What about Shiva?" Naruto held the sword on his lap. It was rather strange. As soon as he had claimed Shiva it had glowed bright icy blue before changing shape. It was now the length of an o-katana. It's sheathe was a glossy black with silver dragons on each side and the sword had a light blue hilt that looked like two intertwining dragons for the handle that separated where the cross-guard was. The blade was an icy blue with glowing sealwork on it that seemed to be carved in. Experimenting while in Rokudō, Naruto also found when he channeled wind and water in it at the same time and slashed it created sharp needles of ice from water in the air.

"That sword is special. Normally Hyūga don't touch katana but you're no ordinary Hyūga. The Uzumaki were known as masters of not just fuinjutsu but also kenjutsu, so keep it. It may even be a gift from your dear Miko-baa-chan from beyond the grave. She was famous for using ice jutsu and this sword seems like something right up her alley."

"Right jiji. I trust you're right. I think I should find somewhere to at least start on my Summoning Contract so I'm off to the Clan Library." Naruto stood and bowed slightly to his grandfather in respect.

Hido smiled slightly as he saw the young man leave before he coughed as he left. He grimaced ss he knew it was getting worse. "Just like tou-san..." Hido said. Blood was in his hand where he just coughed. "At least my family's disease won't affect you Naruto-kun. With your Uzumaki DNA and the Kyūbi there is no way it hasn't already been healed. I just hope I don't die too soon." The old man reached in his sleeve where a scroll with red tips and the Uzumaki spiral on it. "I won't open it Miko-chan..." he whispered. "I promised to only give it to our child on my deathbed and Naruto is the only child I've ever had..."

Meanwhile Naruto walked along a path inside the Compound when he saw something ahead which made him sigh. The other genius of the clan, Neji.

He saw the boy who was older than him by a year talking to a cowering Hinata. Now Naruto was not one to use Curse Seals but sometimes... sometimes that boy made him want to use the Caged Bird Seal on him. Neji was making some speech on fate and Hinata being weak or something. Naruto wasn't paying attention.

If you heard it once you've heard it a thousand times.

The two saw the blonde approaching and Neji scowled but bowed nonetheless. "Good afternoon, Naruto-sama."

"Get out of here before I make up my mind whether I should fry your brain, stop your heart or turn your lungs to stone, Neji." The Branch House member left mumbling something about fate as Naruto looked at the bluenette. "Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" He asked.

"Th-thank y-you, N-naruto-k-k-kun." She stuttered.

"Hinata-sama you should control that stutter. Neji can only do that because you don't have much confidence in your abilities."

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Don't apologize to me." Naruto mumbled. "Where were you going anyways, Hinata-sama?"

"T-the lib-library. I th-thought if I c-could find a w-way to get st-stronger maybe I could m-make tou-san p-proud."

"I was going anyways, why don't we go together?" He asked and the heiress nodded with a light blush. At one time she might've suffered a full-face blush of the brightest red, but she was saw Naruto every day and talked tp him a few days a week.

So the two made their way to the Hyūga library.

The Hyūga are the downright largest clan in all of Konoha and one of the largest among all the Nations. This is one reason that they hold one of the largest libraries of any clan the the Leaf, second only to the Uchiha.

The building itself holds hundreds of thousands of scrolls created or collected over the long life of the clan since the first Hyūga, Hyūga Hirin, who was the only son of the Uchiha who was born with the Byakugan instead of the Sharingan. It is a total of twelve floors high and set up like a tower or spire made of pure chakra steel and covered in a multitude of seals from the only Hyūga fuinjutsu master, Hyūga Hijin. The library was a magnificent building.

The pair walked inside and shelves of scrolls lined all the walls of the first floor, ladders set to reach the higher ones and a single spiral staircase in the center of the building to get to the higher floors. Each floor had to be as big as, if not larger than, the Chūnin Exams Arena floor.

Then they walked up the staircase and Naruto stopped on the third floor. "See you Hinata-sama. Next time Neji bullies on you just teach him who's boss, kay? Because that's who you are. You're Hyūga Hinata next in line to being clan head." Hinata nodded.

"R-right, N-naruto-kun." She said before going up to the seventh floor.

Naruto turned back to step onto the floor, seeing a plaque to his left. _Third Floor- Famous Shinobi, Kunoichi, Jutsu, Summons, etc. Biographies and Explanations_

He nodded to himself. This would be perfect to figure out the best Contract to look for. He set out in search of exactly that.

**Timeskip: Four Hours Later**

"Konoha is bust..." Naruto mumbled as he saw the stack of scrolls to his left which he had read. The village he lived in housed the Snake, Toad, Slug, Dog, Ape, Sun Phoenix, Kitsune, Spider, Mole, Turtle, Hawk and formerly the Raven Contract. While some might've matched one aspect of his style, none would completely match up. He shook his head grabbed the next scroll and opened it, eyes widening.

_The Elemental Dragons of the Uzumaki Clan._

_The Summoning Contract for Elemental Dragons was one of the seven Clan Contracts the Uzumaki were known to hold before their destruction in the Third Shinobi World War. This particular Clan of Summons holds powerful beings, dragons of both Western and Eastern descent. Not only that but if the Summoner uses a particular elemental nature while using the Summoning Jutsu it will call on a dragon with that specific element._

_The last known holder of this Contract was Uzumaki Miko and she most often Summoned an ice dragon named Shiva to battle._

After that the scroll pretty much explained many battles with the Summons and named a few of the known dragons- Ifrit of Fire, Ramuh of Lightning, Zeus of Storms, Neptune of Water, Bahamut of the Golden Flames, etc.

Naruto's hands shook with excitement. **This is it. **He thought. **An Uzumaki Contract that is perfect for my style... I don't know how or when, but I will get this. Especially since you were the last Summoner, baa-chan.**

Naruto then took the scrolls and put them back. That scroll had said the Contract was thought lost but if anyone knew where it was... it would be Hido.

**Timeskip: Next Day**

Naruto made his way through the village until he found who he was searching for. He saw the purple-headed woman alone at Training Ground 14 practicing kenjutsu katas and he slowed his pace as she gracefully glided around the training dummy, attacking it from all sides in quick succession. She used mostly slashes in her style with a lot of footwork to keep moving in a circle around her target. Naruto also noted with his Violet Byakugan that her blade had a small mix of fire and wind chakra-with about four times as much fire as wind- coursing through it to enhance the o-katana.

She stopped and sheathed her blade before turning to regard him. Her gaze was heavy... it was like she tripled the gravity around him just by making eye contact. She was that powerful. He walked until he was before her. "Can I help you, Hyūga-san?" She asked.

"Are you Uzuki Yūgao?" He asked. He had to enter the Void just to speak before this woman.

"I am."

"ANBU Captain Uzuki Yūgao, kenjutsu grandmistress, Hayate-sensei's girlfriend and the student of my kaa-san, Uzumaki Kushina? That Uzuki Yūgao?" Yūgao's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? S-sensei's son? You're a... but you have the Byakugan."

"My grandfather is Hyūga Hido and he had a daughter with Uzumaki Miko, Uzumaki Mito's twin sister. That daughter was later found by Uchiha Haimaru, Mikoto's father, on a mission and the four year old was brought back to Konoha and taken in by the Senju clan. She went on to become an S-rank kunoichi of this village and eventually marry my father and become pregnant by the very man you called nii-san." Yūgao's eyes got still wider.

"I believe you. You must be Naruto?"

"Hai. I am Hyūga-Uzumaki Naruto."

"Besides the fact that you telliing me this means yyour sensei is in a heap of trouble for not telling me there was an Uzumaki on his team, how can I help you? Sensei was like a mother to me and if you're her son... I would love to help you however I can."

Naruto nodded. "Can you teach me my mother's kenjutsu style?" He asked. "My grandfather teaches me my Hyūga heritage every day but besides a single scroll of fuinjutsu I have nothing from the Uzumaki clan. My dream is to one day reform my mother's clan but I can't if I don't have their styles mastered."

Yūgao smiled slightly. She knew what he meant. "Naruto, I will help you. I am also from a nearly dead clan, you know. The Uzuki are a clan of swordmasters and swordmistresses but after three wars my clan isn't very large with only twenty members. If we lost our swords... the Uzuki would just be a family of ninja with nothing to bring us together. I am no master of Kushina-sensei's style though. That requires a swordsman with an affinity to both water and fire. I will teach you from the scrolls she left me though, deal?"

"Hai,Yūgao-sensei."

"Meet me here everyday you're not on a mission at three and I'll teach you for three hours. Does that sound fair?"

"Hai." Her eyes were very soft as she looked at him.

""You look just like nii-san, you know. You talk like him too. Your dream and burden is that of sensei, though. She wanted her family together in one place after nii-san saved her from Kumo." Naruto hadn't known that.

"Thanks... I guess." He said.

Yūgao smiled. "We'll start tomorrow, kay?" He nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow then." He said and turned to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I tell my two friends? They weren't her students but... they saw Kushina as a mother. All three of us were orphans and sensei helped us get through it."

"Do you trust them?" Naruto asked.

"With my life."

"Alright then..."

Yūgao smiled. "Thank you. They'll be so happy to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow..." the Uzumaki left. "See you tomorrow... otouto."

**Guess what? That's it!**

**Shorter than last chapter, yeah, but I have to have a little filler between arcs. Next chapter will probably be longer though.**

**This chapter signifies a few things though. For one, note Hido's promise to Miko. Also, Naruto's relationship with both Hinata and Neji and the subsequent trip to the library. And let's not forget Yūgao. All of these play a major role in the coming chapters.**

**Second, while Naruto is learning to use Shiva, he won't use it until the Chūnin Exams. It plays a much bigger role than just a sword that can make ice, though. So much bigger.**

**Next, I want to point out that even though Naruto is nice to Hinata, this is not- and I repeat for emphasis, NOT- a NarutoxHinata pairing.**

**Lastly, since Naruto has the Hyūga kekkai genka in the form of his tri-colored Byakugan I'm entertaining the idea of him getting the Uzumaki kekkai genkai of Chakra Chains...**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Seeing the Darkness**

**Orpheus Kidwell is back once more to continue the saga of Hyūga-Uzumaki Naruto! Enjoy.**

**Chapter VI: Lunch with Older Sister Snake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hyūga Compound, 9 AM**

"Of the five basic elemental natures, earth is the most resilient and balanced. It is solid and hard to break through. That is why most earth ninjutsu is defensive and support-based. These are the reasons creating the Iwaken, a style which mixed Jūken's precision and Gōken's brute force, seemed difficult. The most difficult move I adapted from either style though had to be Jūken's Rotation. It is the Hyūga's ultimate defense, as you know. To use it, one must spin while simultaneously releasing an amount of chakra from all of your tenketsu. The Eight Trigrams Divine Rotating Boulder requires the same but for all tenketsu to release earth-natured chakra instead."

"Hai, jiji." Naruto replied. Since he still had today and tomorrow off from training, Naruto wanted to begin training on the true ultimate defense of Hyūga which Hido had created.

"This is very difficult and if done improperly... your tenketsu will turn to stone as if we had a spar." The blonde flinched. He never enjoyed being beaten by a man who was nearly sixty. "That is why your training for this move will begin with performing a variant of the Leaf exercise. You will take a leaf for every one of the major sixty-four tenketsu and use chakra to stick them to your body. The second step is that you must release the correct amount of earth-natured chakra from each one to turn all sixty-four leaves to stone at once. Only after you've achieved this will we begin the second step."

"Hai jiji, I will not fail." Naruto said, completely serious. He walked to one of the four trees in the Training Ground they owned, an oak, before walking up it. After he had gathered two leaves he placed them on his palms.

While a brash indivdual would try right off the bat to do all sixty-four, Naruto was not brash. During his training for the regular Rotation, he had found something out. If he started with two and doubled every time then it was simple to do it right.

Within seconds the leaves on his palms turned to stone until he stopped the low of earth chakra and once regular chakra was channeled, they reverted to normal. The next two would go on his stomach, then four to his elbows and knees, eight to his back, sixteen along his arms and the last thirty-two would be on his legs. These sixty-four points were the major tenketsu and 90% of all chakra traveled through these. Other minor tenketsu were not nearly so important to the chakra network, but they still had their uses.

Regardless of how easy it would be compared to trying all at once, the method Naruto used still took nearly three hours. He waited to move to each new set until he could turn all leaves to stone at once and within two seconds and he then waited until he could do all sixty-four within one second. Since the Rotating Boulder would be a counter he needed to be able to do it quickly in the heat of battle.

When he hopped from the tree, Hido was writing in a brown-tipped scroll before he looked up to see Naruto coming. "I take it you've done it then?" Naruto nodded. "Good. It is nearly noon though and I have a Council meeting in fifteen minutes so we'll begin Step Two tomorrow. You know these things always run for hours."

"Sure thing jiji." Naruto said with a smile. "Your old bones better not turn to dust by then though." Hido smirked.

"Just make sure you outlive this old man, my boy." Naruto left with a wave while Hido looked down at his scroll in sadness. Along the top were the words 'The Last Will and Testament of Hyūga Hido'. "It won't take much to outlive me, Naruto... just make sure you do." He whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Naruto made his way through the Hyūga Compound in hopes of finding something to do in Konoha when his Byakugan caught something coming towards him... someone.

"Good morning, Hanabi-sama." Naruto said with a bow of his head to the younger heiress. Hyūga Hanabi had indeed stopped before him, accompanied by her elder sister. "Good morning to you as well, Hinata-sama." He was a little curious why the two princesses would need him but he would do what he could to aid them.

"Just who we needed." Hanabi said. "You're not busy, right Naruto-nii-san?" Hanabi had taken to calling Naruto big brother since he helped her here and there with her Jūken when she was still too young to learn. The girl was definitely talented if she could piece together the workings of the basics by watching with the Byakugan as two Hyūga sparred.

"Not until three o'clock, Hanabi-sama. Is there something you needed?"

"N-naruto-kun... w-would you m-mind very m-much if we asked y-you to help us train a li-little?" The blonde smiled.

"Of course. I cannot stay past 2:45 though. I haven't had lunch yet so why don't I meet you at your Training Ground at 12:15? That's half an hour from now."

"Thanks nii-san." Hanabi said and the two princesses of his clan left. Naruto himself went out of the Compound to find something to eat... maybe some dango today?

**Sweets and Such Snack Shop**

Naruto arrived to the best place in all of Konoha to find something tasty. The Sweets and Such Snack Shop was run by a forty-something year old woman named Kyōma Tsuki and her teenage son, Gōjin. They were both nice enough folks and never turned a single customer away for any reason.

Naruto had come here once a week for the last few years and had to say that they made some pretty good food. He had even gotten Hinata hooked on their cinammon buns. If anyone ever thought she would never be anything but meek they hadn't seen the Hyūga heiress scarf down those sweets like they wouldn't exist the next second.

The blonde took a seat at one of the booths and got a little relaxed. How could he not? The interior was a light blue and noise was very low, only a few other people were in the building now. The smells of freshly baked sweets mixed together and traveled to the pale-eyed Uzumaki's sensitive nostrils which only served to feed his slight hunger the chakra control exercise had caused. His seat was also very comfortable, being of a purple leather stuffed with cotton to make the back and seat much softer than regular wood.

"Look who it is! Been a while since I seen you gaki!" Naruto turned to see a woman who always brought a smile to his lips. "Thought you abandoned me to be with those arrogant bastards." Said woman slid into thr booth across from him.

"My family is not all bad, Anko-nee." Naruto said. "Jiji is very nice. Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama are also humble enough."

"Ah, they don't count. You corrupted the pure Hyūga ways with them." Anko replied. "You don't even use the Jūken, otouto. Heck, you even know the basics of my Hebi taijutsu."

It was the truth. While out training one day, Naruto had encountered Anko as she attempted her favorite trick of throwing a kunai to barely slice someone's cheek. His Violet Byakugan saw it coming and he slightly tilted his head to make her miss.

Anko got kind of upset that someone ruined her fun and so she challenged him to a spar for 'being such a Hyūga prick and ruining all my fun'. At ten he wasn't on her level but since Anko hadn't gone all-out from the beginning she nearly lost the fight. She was impressed with him and decided to help him out a little and taught him the basics of Hebi style as well as one Katon and Doton technique and even the Striking Shadow Snakes. In that time, Naruto had grown to see the woman as an older sister and even swore to one day rid her of the Curse Mark on her neck.

"Glad to know that I'm such a horrible Hyūga."

"Ah, come on little Foxy-kun. You were corrupted by me first." Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"You're not that bad, nee-chan." Naruto replied. "You're probably saner than eighty percent of the village."

"Wow... this village must be more batshit insane than Orochi-teme then." Anko said and chewed on some dango as it arrived in two plates. The owners already knew that whenever Naruto and Anko sat together it was dango they wanted.

"Language, nee-chan." Naruto said as he took a bite of his own, a food he was introduced to by Anko. While he didn't think it was the Food of the Gods, Naruto did like it more than most other foods.

Anko flicked Naruto's hitai-ite that hung around his neck. "That thing sigifies you're an adult. Be mature enough to handle adult language, Foxy-kun."

"Yes... because I'm the more immature of the two of us."

"Damn right you are gaki!" She said with a grin before taking another stick of dango to eat. "Now, since I'm on the up and up and know all kinds of people in all kinds of places, I heard you went on your first C-rank. Tell me all about it, otouto."

**Timeskip: 12:15, Hyūga Compound**

At precisely the time he said, Naruto walked onto the field which belonged to the Royal Family of the Hyūga a.k.a. Hiashi and his daughters. It was a light green field of grass with a few training dummies and trees, a small pond on one side and a medium-sized section of the field set in a white ring meant for spars.

He immediately saw the heiresses near the dummies. Both were going through basic katas for the Jūken but it was kind of obvious that the ten year old Hanabi was more skilled than her elder sister. Naruto was slightly curious of that until his Violet Byakugan- which were always active inside the Village- picked up on something. Hanabi's chakra system was a deep, chocolately brown color while Hinata's was deep, ocean blue. Both girls had strong affinities but while Hanabi's was Earth, Hinata's was Water.

Strange.

Neither had seemed to notice him yet which gave him an Anko-ish idea. That woman really had corrupted him. Naruto pulled four kunai out and tossed them- one to both sides of each girl- and moved his hands holding the ninja wire attached to them in a certain pattern.

One yelped while the other eeped and both were suddenly tied to a wooden post. The Hyūga-Uzumaki calmly walked forward. "Lesson One: Remain vigilant. The reason I was able to do that is because you did not pay attention to your surroundings." The sisters heard Naruto and turned their heads to look at him.

"This is something my jiji taught me. This lesson is very important for all Hyūga. Our eyes are useless if we don't use them."

"So... that's what you're teaching us?" Hanabi asked. The smile he gave them was not something pleasant. It promised fun of the Mitarashi Anko variety.

Naruto pulled out two kunai amd severed the ninja wire with wind chakra blades. "You could say that..."

**And that's it!**

**Yep, the ever-hated Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

**So a bit of Naruto's past is revealed in this chapter, but not much else. Next chapter will include the girl's training but what else? Not telling!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Seeing the Darkness**

**Chapter VIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**"You could say that..."**

The girls landed on their feet and looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him. They heard a dozen voices speak as one just then from every angle and saw multiple copies of him surrounding them. **"Suiton: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

All of them exhaled a deep mist from their mouths that coated the training area. "This is the signature jutsu of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto said, though the sound echoed all over, making it impossible to discern his location. "Hido-jiji learned it from an Uchiha when he was in ANBU and taught it to me since he can't make even five cubic feet of mist. The Byakugan can partially see through it but since the mist is purely made of chakra... it distorts your vision."

"We can't use our eyes then!" Hanabi complained. She heard a whizzing sound and barely rolled to dodge three kunai.

"It's time to show you just how much vigilance can save you. This exercise will teach you to use your regular vision and hearing so you can know just how big an advantage the Byakugan supplies. The objective is to take as little damage as you can before 2:45. If all my clones are dispelled then the mission ends with you succeeding. If you can both stand by the time I must leave, the mission was successful. If not... mission failure."

"B-but how many c-clones are there?"

"Five each of water, stone and wind. All of them are weaker than me with about twenty percent of my skill and strength. Hajime!"

Hinata and Hanabi had decided to stick together for this and stood back to back. Their eyes scanned and ears were sharp for anything that may come. Both had the Byakugan deactivated because the mist made everything blurry and fuzzy. Hinata had a kunai pulled out in each hand held backhand just it case and Hanabi was tense, ready to dodge and had a single kunai in her right hand held the same way.

The first wave began with shuriken from all around them. They heard it and the heiresses rolled to the left, under a few of the star-like blades, and heard as they made a rather loud noise which echoed among the mist.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The girls rose up just as one clone was in front of them and tried to Jūken them both in the chest. Out of instinct, Hinata threw her left shuriken and it pierced the clone's forehead causing it to dissolve into water. Hinata smiled, gaining a little confidence at that. Perhaps she wasn't nearly so weak as everyone thought she was?

Meanwhile Hanabi had heard a shuriken whirling for her elder sister and decided to deflect it with her kunai, knocking it to the ground a few feet away. The girls were once more back-to-back and completely vigilant.

They kept ears open and heard something. Something that caused them to immediately separate and jump away from each other. **"Suiken: Salty Tears!" **Dozens of sharp blades of water hit where they just were and another Naruto clone landed right there only to dissolve into water as shuriken pierced him from both sides.

"A-are you okay, i-imouto?" Hinata asked.

"I should be asking you that, nee-chan." Hanabi replied smugly but her eyes widened as she saw a clone appear and kick Hinata in the back to send her forward. Just as Hanabi launched her kunai at it, the clone kicked the ground.

**"Iwaken: Upheaval!" **A wall of earth rose up to protect him and the younger heiress used a chakra enhanced jump to land atop the wall before launching herself at him. She gave him a kick enhanced by chakra to the face which caused him to dissolve into mud.

She had made a simple mistake there in separating from Hinata and now the ten year old found herself surrounded by four clones. "Oops..." she muttered. One launched a kick that she ducked under but the second kicked her back while the third kicked her up. As she was in midair- and in pain from the bruises she would get- she twisted and launched shuriken downward making one disappear in blades of wind and another be gone in a puddle of water. She landed in a crouch and felt the throbbing in her stomach and back. She blocked out the pain and simply looked at the remaining pair as she pulled out two kunai.

She was not prepared for the smoke bombs landing at her feet since she was so focused on them. They released a purple cloud and she immediately felt herself becoming exhausted. **Sleeping gas... **was her last thought before falling into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Hinata was standing and locked in battle with two clones. She had dispatched a Wind Clone and two Stone Clones earlier but then these tried to hit her with kunai that had a blade of wind two feet from the tip on them. Every time she blocked one with her kunai the kunai were cut into.

She jumped back from one slashing but felt her arm being cut. In the battle her arms sported a few cuts as well as her face had one on her cheek. Hinata rolled backwards to dodge another slash and was up in time to send a palm strike to his back and dispel the clone into a gust of wind. The other threw the kunai at her but she ducked under it and threw her own kunai into his throat, making him become a gust as well.

She smiled to herself until a clone appeared behind her and hit her in the neck with a chop that made her crumple into unconsciousness...

By the time the heiresses woke up they were both sitting up against a training post and the mist was gone. They saw Naruto sitting across from them and neither had any wounds or pain to speak of. "What?" Hanabi asked in confusion.

"Vigilance is not a lesson to be taught in a single day." Naruto spoke. "It is something earned through many mistakes. Your first mistake was made today. While the mist was real, the clones were not. The entire thing was an elaborate genjutsu coupled with fuinjutsu."

"H-how...?" Hinata began.

"I began with those kunai I threw to trap you. They have Mirror Seals carved into them which made you think you saw and heard multiple copies of me use the Hidden Mist Jutsu. That gave you the percepton that I had clones out. While I am not the best with genjutsu I can still use the False Copy Jutsu and the False Perception Jutsu." He saw their befuddled looks.

"Each of them are D-rank genjutsu Kumo-chan taught me. The False Copy Jutsu creates illusions of sight and sound while the False Perception changes your sense of time, location and feeling. You two never moved except the first roll away from those kunai I threw. Every clone was simply a strong genjutsu that you didn't dispel or see because you were tricked into turning your dōjutsu off."

"Geez, onii-san... you beat us so easily." Hanabi said.

"Just remain vigilant." The blonde looked up at the sun. "It's nearly three though so I have to go. Since tomorrow's Sunday and the Academy and genin squads don't meet on Sundays I'll meet you here at the same time if that's fine with you two?"

"H-hai."

"Sure nii-san." Hanabi said.

"Good. Then goodbye until then Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama." He bowed his head slightly for both before turning and leaving. He had an appointment with Yūgao to keep.

**And that's it!**

**Just a short chapter to show the training Naruto will put the heiresses through. Why would Naruto take time to train them? Pretty simple really.**

**Think about it. Hinata and Hanabi are pretty much the princesses of his clan. When they ask you for something it has been ingrained in you since day one to help them. Simple as that.**

**Next chapter will be when Naruto meets Yūgao's friends and begins kenjutsu training.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


End file.
